Amor y musica
by Lizziechanny
Summary: Un dia Lucy, llega como de costumbre a su clase de arte y divisa a los lejos a un chico del que se enamora a primera vista. Sera que algun dia lo conocera de verdad? Nalu oh si! Nalu :)
1. Amor a primera vista

**_Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima y están en su obra Fairy Tail_**

**_Disfruten es mi primer fic._**

**Amor a primera vista**

**Lucy Heartfilia era una chica que no llamaba mucho la atención a donde fuera y pasaba su vida entre la biblioteca y sus clases de arte y canto. Hace unos días mientras su maestro Redus le pedía dibujar una manzana, ella diviso en el balcón a un chico peli rosado que nunca antes había visto.**

Loki! Loki! Mira – le decía muy feliz la rubia a su mejor amigo – me he enamorado.

Lucy, Amor a primera vista? – le preguntaba este mientras en sus ojos se divisaba el enfado que sentía al ver cómo tras tantos años de estar cerca de su amiga ella se fijaba en ese chico y no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos que el guardaba hacia ella – es peligroso, no sabes ni siquiera porque está aquí.

No te preocupes – le contesto- sé que no es importante, probablemente nunca hablaremos. Y así fue como siguió dibujando la manzana con un tono rosa para no olvidar a aquel chico aunque no pensara en algún vez acercarse a él y hablarle.

Es lo que espero – pensó Loki con algo de agrado en la mirada.

_Continuara en el próximo capitulo, El día que te conoci espero que les guste J_


	2. El dia en que te conoci

**_Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima y están en su obra Fairy Tail_**

**El día en que nos conocimos**

Era un día normal tenia clase como siempre, y había pasado un mes desde aquel día en el que vi a ese chico. La lluvia no cesaba y debía quedarme 5 horas estudiando lo que realmente me preocupaba, además llevaba un cuadro muy pesado y no sabía qué hacer con él.

Déjame ayudarte – escuche una voz tras de mí, que tomaba mis cosas a pesar de que aún no le daba ninguna respuesta- veo que estas muy mojada.

Gracias por la ayuda – volví mi cara para ver quién era esa persona que amablemente se había ofrecido a ayudarme con las cosas, y para mi sorpresa era el! El chico que vi aquel dia en el balcón, de ojos verde oscuro con cabello rosa, se había acercado a ayudarme.

Por cierto, soy Natsu – se presentaba el chico, y me ponía nerviosa con su mirada – cómo te llamas?

A lo que respondí, Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia.

Qué lindo nombre – escuche son su voz melodiosa – a que clase vas?

A canto con el maestro Makarov, y tú? – le pregunte, al menos ya sabría su nombre y que era lo que quería hacer a diferencia de lo que pensaba Loki.

A música también, al parecer estamos en la misma clase. Pero nunca nos habíamos visto – dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Ok! Pues ahora nos veremos – le respondí, y Salí corriendo a tomar una de las sillas mientras él se sentaba a mi lado.

Comenzaba la clase y estaba cantando de la misma forma que cantaba siempre en clase, sin embargo hoy me sentía algo nerviosa debido a que sentía una mirada sobre mí.

**Pov Natsu**

Que linda chica, porque nunca la había visto? , Siento que debo convertirme en su amigo pero como poder hacer esto? La única forma de romper algo el hielo es bromeando con ella.

Plooop – hice un sonido extraño con mis labios a lo que ella sonrió y se sonrojo un poco, debe haberle gustado…. – Ploop, Lucy ploop

Deja de bromear! Nos castigaran si sigues así – me respondió esa chica de ojos cafés un poco nerviosa al pensar en que podría ser castigada.

Te da miedo? – le respondí con tono retador, viendo su reacción estaba muy seguro de que ella no se dejaría retar y por el contrario trataría de buscar una excusa para su miedo cuando saliéramos de clase lo que era benéfico para mí.

**Pov Lucy**

Este chico quiere retarme, pues simplemente no me dejare no importa lo que deba hacer no soy ninguna miedosa.

Créeme, no deberías estar tan seguro de retarme – le dije en tono de que era una persona a la que nunca se debía retar, en realidad creo que fue algo exagerada mi reacción si tenemos en cuenta que es a la primera persona que le acepto el reto.

Sin pensarlo, comencé a hacerle cosquillas una acción algo atrevida si tenemos en cuenta que lo había conocido unos momentos atrás en el pasillo.

Natsu! Lucy! – Escuche al maestro Makarov – si siguen jugando tendrán que cantar frente a los demás una canción juntos.

Amo cantar, todos mis amigos lo saben pero realmente no me siento preparada para cantar frente a un público, así que debo ignorar a este chico.

**Pov Natsu**

Lucy! Lucy! No me ignores – la chica dejo de mirarme, hablar o discutir conmigo desde que el maestro nos dijo eso.

Lucy! Dejaras de hablarme para siempre? – no sabía realmente porque pero si iba a suceder eso, sería algo doloroso a pesar de que acabamos de conocernos.

**Continuara...**

**Porque Lucy lo ignora, tanto es su miedo por cantar frente a otros que decide ignorar totalmente a Natsu?**


	3. Nuestra amistad

**Capítulo 3**

Al salir del salón, Natsu me tomo del brazo y me pidió disculpas en ese momento me pregunto el porque me enoje en el momento que el maestro nos dijo eso y no antes.

**Es que… me da miedo cantar frente a todos **– le respondí, me atemorizaba eso y nadie sabía que ese era mi miedo más grande.

**Pero porque? Yo ya me enamore de tu voz** – fue la respuesta que me dio, haciéndome sonrojar especialmente por ese "me enamore" – **estoy seguro que los demás también lo harán.**

**Baka….** Le respondí, sabiendo que me encontraba sonrojada. Y seguí sin el esperando que no me siguiera para que no notara lo nerviosa que estaba, además debía ir a casa de Levy.

**Te acompaño a tu casa** – escuche su voz, en realidad no había notado que aún me estaba siguiendo.

**Y como sé que no eres un pervertido?** – le dije riéndome de él, para que no notara que me encontraba tan sonrojada, sin embargo el parecía todo menos eso.

**Tendrás que arriesgarte** – contesto sonriendo de una forma inigualable.

Y fue así como comenzó nuestra amistad…


	4. Te amo

**Capítulo 4**

**Lo envio de una vez ya que ya la termine en mi pc pero los capitulos quedaron muy pequeños asi que les subo de a dos capitulos :)**

* * *

**Pov Lucy**

Ha pasado un tiempo y Natsu se volvió un gran amigo aunque Loki desconfía de él, sin embargo a veces entre juntos me juegan bromas en ocasiones. Natsu y yo estamos juntos todo el tiempo y me ha presentado a sus amigos Gray, Erza y Gajeel, además ahora Levy canta con nosotros (Por cierto esos dos últimos se gustan aunque soy la única que lo ha notado. Y…. ahora si puedo decir que me he enamorado de Natsu)

**Lucy, que escribes?** – llego Natsu tras de mí, asustándome completamente y realmente esperaba que no hubiera visto lo que yo estaba escribiendo- **No importa, esta noche necesito hablar a solas contigo, se puede?**

**Ok** – dije sin pensar en lo que significaba la expresión que el acababa de decir.

Fue así como llegando la noche Natsu y yo caminábamos por los pasillos donde nos conocimos, cuando de repente escuche que la banda de Loki estaba ensayando, me acerque con cuidado para escucharlos sin que me descubrieran ellos cantaban una canción de amor que realmente me gusto, pero fue allí donde Natsu me halo hacia él y me abrazo mientras me decía al oído.

**Te amo Lucy!**

**Yo también te amo!** – le respondí rápidamente a pesar del shock que acababa de causar en mi corazón.

* * *

_Gomene, creo que eso de terminar la historia antes de subirla no es muy bueno :/ bien ya lo he aprendido y para los proximos no lo hare de igual frma les dejo dos capitulos y por si tenian curiosidad... este fic tendra entre 10 y 11 capitulos :P_


	5. Quien es ella?

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

**Pov Natsu**

Todos se sorprendieron cuando les di la noticia, sin embargo Loki parecía enfadado lo que me hizo sentir pena por él, acaso Lucy sabia cuanto él la amaba?

* * *

**Pov Lucy**

**Lu-chan** – llegaba Levy completamente feliz y con los brazos abiertos, seguramente a abrazarme – **me acabo de enterar, que lindo que estén juntos.**

**Lo sé **– dije – **nunca creí que sucedería en este momento**- en ese momento escuche unos pasos tras de mí y divise la silueta de una chica que no conocía.

**Disculpa, eres Lucy Heartfilia?** – una chica albina de pelo corto y ojos azules, que nunca había visto en mi vida se acercó a mí preguntándome exactamente por mi nombre.

**Si** – le respondí inmediatamente, llena de curiosidad como era que alguien aparte de mis amigos conocía mi nombre? – **etto… ¿Quién eres tú?**

**Soy Lisanna Strauss, amiga de Natsu. Sabemos que cantas y queremos invitarte a nuestra banda **– espera? Conoce a Natsu? Y como es que él nunca me había hablado de ella, pero ella si sabe de mí?

**Yo?** – dejando de lado lo demás, respondí sorprendida por la invitación. Y digamos que gracias Natsu ahora me encontraba un poco más valiente – **Claro, me gustaría intentarlo.**

* * *

**Pov Natsu**

**Lisanna? Que haces aquí?** – vi a aquella chica junto a mi novia mientras las dos se sonreían, que era lo que estaba sucediendo?

**Ah! Hola Natsu** – dijo sonriendo – 

**Porque lo haces?** – dije algo nervioso, simplemente no me gustaba la idea de que Lucy fuera con ella, pero no podía decirle nada.

**Algún problema? **– Me dijo Lisanna en forma retadora – **si lo tienes solo dilo, te estaremos esperando Lucy…**

**Adiós!** – contesto Lucy con una confusión que se notaba en sus ojos.


	6. Sorpresa

**Capítulo 6 - Sorpresa**

* * *

_Flashback_

_Lu-chan, déjame acompañarte no tengo problema en ir y quedarme sentada. Además podrían oír mi voz también – me decía Levy algo preocupada._

_No te preocupes, quiero intentar esto y para eso es mejor que vaya sola – le dije, pero al mismo tiempo tenia curiosidad sobre lo que había pasado ayer. Las palabras algún problema? Retumbaban en mi cabeza como haciéndome sentir que algo me estaban escondiendo._

_Fin del flashback….._

* * *

Fui a ver la banda de Lisanna a pesar de la reacción que había tenido Natsu, no entendía su enfado porque fuera a verla lo que hizo que tuviera más curiosidad y fuera a casa de Lisanna.

**Chicos, les presento a Lucy Heartfilia ella será la voz en nuestra banda** – dijo Lisanna – **ven Lucy, te presentare a los demás.**

Así fue como vi que Lisanna era una gran pianista, Mirajane su hermana tocaba la guitarra, Laxus tocaba la batería, Elfman el otro hermano de Lisanna tocaba el bajo y Evergreen tocaba otra guitarra (por cierto los dos últimos se peleaban todo el tiempo). Me contaron que Natsu había estado un tiempo con ellos en la banda pero debido a algo (que no me quisieron decir) no había vuelto….. Que será eso que habrá sucedido, tenía mucha curiosidad y tendría que encontrar la forma de averiguarlo pero al final del dia lo descubrí sin ningún esfuerzo.

Fue así como tocamos por un rato, hasta que Levy me llamo preocupada y me pidió que fuera a su casa, antes de irme Mirajane pidió hablar conmigo.

**Lucy, espero que seamos amigas** – dijo mientras sonreía – **no me importa que seas la novia actual del ex novio de mi hermana.**

**Qué? **– dije casi en modo de un grito, mientras entendía la escena del dia anterior y me preguntaba por qué Natsu no me lo habría contado.

**Continuara…..**

* * *

Hola chicos espero que les este gustando, pueden seguir mis demas fanfics y darme ideas si lo desean para eso me encuentran tanto en twitter /lizzie_rod93 como en facebook pages/Lemon-chan/522871261071589?ref=hl


	7. Es sobre

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

**Lucy, no te preocupes. Ya no siento nada por él, lo que quiero es ser tu amiga **– me decía esa chica con una gran sonrisa. Yo no podía dudar de su actitud sincera por lo que decidí no preocuparme por ella pero hablaría con Natsu para que me explicase por qué no me lo había contado.

* * *

Al dia siguiente, Salí de mi casa para poder hablar con Natsu no iba a enfadarme ya que él tendría razones para no hacer nada de eso, cuando iba llegando al café en el que quede de encontrarme con Natsu vi a una Lisanna asustada salir de allí mientras Natsu se despedía de ella desde la puerta, en ese momento no sabía que pensar.

**Hola Natsu, muy ocupado? **– le dije con un poco de furia sin embargo decidí comenzar a manejarlo para que no afectara tanto en lo que había pensado hacer, escuchar las razones de Natsu sin ningún tipo de problema.

**Lucy?** – Volteo a verme algo asustado – **Lisanna solo vino a contarme que ya sabias lo que había pasado entre nosotros y a pedirme un favor.**

**Está bien **– le dije mientras sentía como una mano perversa estrujaba mi corazón de la peor manera – **olvide hacer algo en mi casa, así que hablamos luego** – le respondí sonriendo y me aleje del lugar mientras volvía a mi casa con lágrimas en mis ojos, ¿pero porque? No había visto nada malo, pero porque no podía dejar de sentir que me estaban traicionando, sentía un dolor tan inmenso pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, esta es la sensación a la que todos llaman celos?

Sin embargo seguiré con mi plan, no seré de esas chicas celosas que se vuelven locas porque si Natsu está conmigo es porque realmente me quiere no?

Mientras caminaba rápidamente, escuche una dulce voz tras de mí que me llamaba, era Mirajane.

**Lucy, tú me caes muy bien así que necesito hablar contigo para evitar que te hagan daño** – me hagan daño? Que querría decir Mira con esa expresión? – **estabas llorando?**

**No, realmente extraño a mi papá hace mucho que no lo veo** – mentí, para evitar que se diera cuenta que por lo que sufría era por lo que acababa de ver –** de que quieres hablar?**

**Es sobre Lisanna…. **

* * *

Hola chicos espero que les este gustando, pueden seguir mis demas fanfics y darme ideas si lo desean para eso me encuentran tanto en twitter /lizzie_rod93 como en facebook pages/Lemon-chan/522871261071589?ref=hl


	8. Terminamos

**Capítulo 7 - Terminamos**

* * *

**Realmente mi hermana aun ama a Natsu, pero decidió mentirte para hacerte la vida imposible **– así fue como comenzó Mira su relato. 

**Qué? Así que realmente no quería ser mi amiga? **– esto también me dolió, no soy de las personas que les gusta ver el lado malo de las personas, además quería decir que no me buscaron por mi voz sino que todo fue una excusa para vengarse por así decirlo- **pero porque siendo su hermana, tu vienes a contarme esto?  
**

**Realmente, amo a mi hermana pero no me gustaría que tú salieras lastimada por lo que ella quiere. Lo de que yo quiero ser tu amiga es verdad, de eso no debes dudar **– me dijo aquella chica y en sus ojos se veía la sinceridad con la que hablaba. 

**Y Natsu sabe algo sobre esto?** – le dije, esperando que me diera una respuesta negativa ya que no quería pensar que la persona de la que estaba enamorada estaba lastimándome también. 

**Porque no se lo preguntas ahora?** – no entendí porque lo decía, para lo que ella señalo tras de mí y allí vi al chico de cabello rosa esperando a que yo terminara de hablar con Mira para seguramente hablar conmigo.

* * *

**Pov Natsu**

Allí esta Lucy, hablando con Mirajane….. No creo que ella se haya prestado para hacer este tipo de cosas, y simplemente no quería que le hicieran daño a la persona que yo amaba. Así que luego de hablar con Lisanna había decidido terminar con Lucy para sacarla de todo esto.

****

Natsu…. Que haces aquí? – me pregunto la chica que tanto quería mientras en sus ojos cafés aún se notaban las trazas de las lágrimas que habían salido de ellos unos minutos antes, me partió el corazón saber que para protegerla debía hacerla derramar más.

****

Vengo a terminar contigo – le dije tratando de que ella no notara el sufrimiento que estas palabras causaban en mi interior.

****

Natsu…. – la chica nuevamente comenzó a llorar, mientras hacia un intento fallido porque yo no viera sus lágrimas.

* * *

Que les parecio? Espero sus reviews de si les gusto o sus sugerencias :)


	9. La mentira

**Hola! Vieron el capitulo de hoy a Lucy siempre la enfocan despues de que Natsu dice algo y tiene cara de #tonta# lo digo con cariño... jajajjaja todos somos tontos enamorados xD**

**Bueno con respecto al fic este se suponia que era el final pero no quise dejarlo asi, fue inspirado en algo que me paso y despues de eso las cosas se pusieron feas asi que seguire con la historia pero desde aqui ya sera más mi imaginacion que inspiracion de lo que me paso... Espero les guste**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 - La mentira**

* * *

_Flashback_

_Natsu sabía que vendrías aquí – me dijo Lisanna mientras yo iba entrando al café en el que había decidido encontrarme con Lucy._

_Deberías irte, nosotros no somos nada. Me encontrare con Lucy, además, que es lo que estas planeando al invitarla a tu banda? – le dije con algo de furia y pidiendo que Lucy no nos encontrara._

_Venganza, estoy segura que me dejaste por ella – me dijo Lisanna con odio en su mirada – espero que seas inteligente y busques una manera de sacarla de esto, no quiero que estés con ella._

_Porque no me dejas en paz? Yo estoy enamorado de Lucy, además la conocí luego de que termináramos – no podía creer que ella decidiera hacerle algo así a Lucy, a mi Lucy la persona que tanto amaba._

_Si lo haces probablemente pueda cumplir lo de ser amigas, sería perfecto para alguien como ella y probablemente sea una buena influencia…_

_Cállate! Vete! - la tome del brazo y la saque a la puerta, ella se fue riendo mientras yo pensaba como evitar que le hicieran daño a Lucy. En ese momento escuche que ella me llamaba, acababa de llegar al café y probablemente haya visto lo que paso, espero no haya entendido mal las cosas…._

_Fin del flashback_

* * *

**Natsu…. Porque terminaste con Lisanna?** – Me dijo Lucy mientras secaba sus lágrimas – **solo quiero preguntarte esto y no te molestare más, pero por favor respóndeme con toda sinceridad.**

**Descubrí que me había engañado** – le dije – **pero ella piensa que la deje por ti.**

**Así que es por eso que invento toda esa mentira, bueno Natsu ya que eso es lo que quieres me iré a mi casa** – la chica comenzaba a alejarse de mí, así que ella ya sabía que era lo que quería hacer Lisanna…

**Espera Lucy, quien te dijo que era una mentira?** – si ella lo sabía podía encontrar una forma de quedarnos juntos.

**Mirajane, me dijo todo ya que no quiere que sea lastimada, pero ya que importa ella obtiene lo que quiere no?**

**No Lucy, eso era lo que estábamos hablando en el café cuando tu llegaste, estaba terminando contigo para evitar que salieras lastimada pero al parecer he optado por ello un poco tarde** – le dije tratando de que ella entendiera las intenciones que yo tenía – **Te amo Lucy, y no te volveré a lastimar nunca más en mi vida.**

**Me lo prometes?** – me dijo aquella chica mientras volvía a aparecer un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

**Sí, pero tú prométeme que estarás conmigo siempre, serás mi Lucy para siempre** – le dije mientras tomaba su mano, Lisanna no podría hacernos nada mientras conociéramos sus verdaderas intenciones y no tendría que dejar a la chica que amo solo porque ella lo desea.

**Si, Dragneel seré tu Lucy por siempre. Te amo….**

* * *

**Bueno este lo habia escrito hasta aqui :carita feliz: sin embargo no me gusto como quedo el supuesto final asi que agregare algo más... Para los que siguen mis demas historias prometo luchar contra viento y marea para actualizarlas ya que no he escrito nada por los trabajos de la universidad :caritatriste: **


End file.
